


Fangirl

by usniverse



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usniverse/pseuds/usniverse
Summary: --- In which Moonbyul was head over heels for Krystal and Wheein just didn’t like it.





	

               

Moonbyul hadn’t moved from the couch since half an hour ago. Not even an inch. Her eyes were glued on her phone screen and her lips were curved into a lopsided grin. The loud music of 4 Walls by f(x) mixed with undecipherable screams in the background was heard throughout the room. Moonbyul had put the fancam video of Krystal on loop and she had been watching it 8 times, keeping the silly grin on her face all along.

 

Jung Wheein, who was curled up on the couch right next to Moonbyul was frank to show how displeased she was. Her eyebrows were creased into a deep frown and her lips formed an obvious pout. If anything, Wheein didn’t like being ignored. In addition, being ignored by Moon freaking Byulyi, her very own girlfriend. In additional addition, being ignored by Moon freaking Byulyi because of an American-born Korean girl who perhaps did not even acknowledge Moonbyul’s existence.

 

So, when the video was already replaying itself for the 9th time, Wheein did the thing she should have done from the very first time: snatching Moonbyul’s phone away and turned it off.

 

“Hey!” An exclamation full of protest was heard from the older. Her grin was fast to turn into a frown and this time, Wheein was the one who was grinning.

 

“Give me back my phone?” Moonbyul asked as she extended her arm with her palm opened, demanding her phone back. With no avail, of course, since Wheein had no intention to return it back to the owner. Instead, Wheein placed her cheek on top of Moonbyul’s palm and nuzzled against it. “Krystal got enough attention from you, don’t you think?” She mumbled in a whiny tone – in which Moonbyul had always failed to resist.

 

“I need your attention, too,” Wheein pulled away slightly only to give Moonbyul her infamous puppy stare – in which, of course, Moonbyul could also never resist.

 

If there was one thing that could turn the brain nerd Moon Byulyi into a complete fool, that would be Jung Wheein and her entire existence. Moonbyul complied to every of the younger’s wish without the need of second thought. It was reasonable that Wheein didn’t like it when her girlfriend became a fool for another girl, even though it was only through a low-quality fancam video.

 

“How much attention do you want then?” Moonbyul locked her gaze on Wheein. A playful smile lingered on her lips as she scooted closer to the latter. Her phone was no longer a concern when she got a princess to serve.

 

“Every of it,” Wheein answered in one breath, not hesitating for even a second. Moonbyul didn’t give another reply. Instead, she stayed there for a few good seconds, staring right at Wheein’s eyes. Then, in one swift movement, she leaned in, closing the gap between the two by capturing Wheein’s lips in hers.

 

Moonbyul still remembered their first kiss. It was one of the most significant episodes in her life. The beach. Starless night. Full moon. Jung Wheein, in loose white tee and shorts. Jung Wheein, blushing and giggling at her lame jokes. Jung Wheein, looking so stunning and ethereal that caused Moonbyul to be in trance and without any of them realizing how, their lips were already pressed against each other’s. It was a chaste and shy kiss. It didn’t even last for more than a few seconds, but it was fluttering, still and left both of them breathless.

 

Their next kisses after that were not shy at all. Just like now. In no time, Moonbyul was already on top of Wheein, palms pressed against the arm rest of the couch. Their tongues collided with each other, most of the times in a battle for dominance. Moonbyul was the one to pull away first. The moment she opened her eyes, she saw Wheein lying below her, eyes closed and mouth parted.

 

_Damn it._

 

Moonbyul was usually a composed girl with full control of herself. Not today, though. Not whenever Wheein was around. Not when a familiar noise slipped out of Wheein’s lips when Moonbyul got her tongue running against the side of her neck – a noise which always pulled a knot in Moonbyul’s stomach.

 

Soon, Wheein’s t-shirt was already lying on the floor, leaving the top of her body covered only in her bra. Moonbyul usually took time to do a little teasing, but today she was impatient. In a sloppy manner, she trailed her lips from collarbone down to Wheein’s stomach, stopping for a brief while at some certain sensitive area to nibble on the skin and left reddish marks – a signature that Wheein belonged to, and only to her.

 

When the kisses stopped, Wheein let out a whine in protest as she opened her eyes to meet Moonbyul’s gaze. The whine was replied with a small chuckle from the taller girl.

 

“Sshh, what’s with the whining, baby girl?” Moonbyul’s voice was low and it got Wheein biting down hard on her lower lip. She silently cursed at herself for being so easily turned on by only a voice.

 

Moonbyul then proceeded to unbutton Wheein’s shorts one by one, deliberately doing so in a painfully slow pace. “Moon Byulyi, are you gonna spend forever taking off my shorts?” Wheein let out a huff. Apparently, Moonbyul wasn’t the only one who was impatient. Listening to her complaint, Moonbyul pulled down her shorts in one swift movement, tossing it away into a pile next to where her t-shirt had previously lied down.

 

Moonbyul started leaving wet kisses along the younger girl’s abdomen, running her tongue down to her lacy underwear. A muffled moan could be heard when Moonbyul pressed her tongue a bit harder on Wheein’s clothed folds. Moonbyul smirked, obviously enjoying Wheein’s effort to suppress any loud noise to come out. She spent a more while to brush her tongue against the damped underwear before eventually pulling it down and tossing it away recklessly.

 

“Already so worked up, aren’t you?” Moonbyul tugged the corner of her lips into an obvious smirk, seeing the sight of a wet mess in front of her. Moonbyul took no longer time to finally dive in, tongue flicking at Wheein’s dripping sex. The latter unabashedly let out a loud moan, fingers gripping at the edge of the couch as her body was getting hotter with every single flick of Moonbyul’s tongue. Moonbyul loved the way her girlfriend’s body reacted to her, always leaning for her touch, craving and begging for more of her. Little did Wheein know, only Moonbyul was capable of handling her so well. And Moonbyul knew she was.

 

Moonbyul’s hands roamed into every inch of Wheein’s skin that she could reach as her mouth was still busy, sucking and licking, thrusted in and out Wheein’s core. The moan became more occasional while Moonbyul’s tongue work in a faster pace. She did not waste any second to rest and Wheein was trying her best not to come too quickly --which was hard, under given circumstance; Moon Byulyi, head between her legs and mouth so eager to please her. Moonbyul's palms are pressed against Wheein’s thighs, and when her tongue flattens, pressed hard against Wheein’s clit, the latter comes while moaning Moonbyul’s name.

 

Moonbyul took some times licking Wheein clean, enjoying her taste. Wheein, squirming weakly after the rush of pleasure Moonbyul was giving her, lying flat on the couch. Her back was sticky because of her sweat and chest rising up and down in a gradually slower pace.

 

“Have you got the attention you want?” Moonbyul asked calmly, her sneaky hand was already reaching for her phone. Wheein glanced down at her girlfriend with a smile that was quick to evaporate.

 

Moonbyul was already sitting at the end of the couch, eye glued on her phone screen as f(x)’s 4 Walls was heard throughout the room.

               

 


End file.
